The Soul Reaper and his Hollow
by TheBlueDragon
Summary: This story takes place during episodes 230-265, during the Zanpakuto rebellion. Sorry I am not very good at summaries. To better understand my story please read and review. M for swearing and lemon. I do not own BLEACH and/or the characters but I own the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review this story and tell me if I should continue.**

All the captains and their lieutenants except for the head Captain were in the meeting hall waiting for the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, to show up. Then Rukia and Ichigo came in.

"Sorry we're late there we're some things that needed to be taken care of." Rukia said apologetically.

"It is ok Rukia." Capitan Uketake said politely. Rukia bowed her head and went to leave but was stopped and was made to stand beside Ukitake because this had to do with her friend. "Ichigo, I suppose Rukia filled you in about what has been going on."

"Yeah" Ichigo replied, "I don't see why your zanpakuto spirtits ran off." He stated with a bit of a chuckle.

You mean yours is still with you and being loyal?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you bring it out and ask it what it knows?"

"Yeah but HE isn't called IT."

"Fine."

"Ok hold on." Ichigo closed his eyes and asks in his mind _"Shiro, come on out, no threat here."_

"_Ok king." _a voice replied.

"Oi, Shiro, where are you?" Ichigo called, and the others gave him a confused look. "Are you here Shiro?"

"Where else would I be king?" a voice coming from behind Ichigo said.

Ichigo jumps a bit and turns around, noticing that Shiro and he are almost nose to nose. "Don't scare me like that Shiro."

"Sorry Ichi, Habit. And would you please call off the guards." Shiro stated as he points to the others with their swords drawn and ready to attack at any time.

"Knock it off. he is my inner hollow and friend of mine." Ichigo stood in front of Shiro, guarding his paler twin.

"He is a hollow, kurosaki." Byakuya snarled.

"So? He won't hurt you unless you make the first move so stand the fuck down or you will get no damn help from either of us." Ichigo growled fiercely.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Ichi." Shiro said with a smirk.

"We still won't trust him completely but ok." Ukitake commanded.

"Ok" Ichigo stated and relaxed a bit.

"So holl- I mean Shiro," Shiro bowed his head as thank you and a go on, "Do you know anything about Muramasa?"

"Not really, I just pissed him off when I wouldn't join him because why would I need to join him to get 'freedom' I am happy enough as it is and there are other things I would hate to give up." Shiro replied with a smirk that turned into a grin when he was saying the last part.

Ichigo coughed a little bit and glared up at Shiro then cleared his throat blushing just a tiny bit, not really noticeably, the others don't notice or noticed and thought nothing of it or were trying to figure out why he blushed. They all decided to take shifts, squads 1-6 would take the night and 7-13 would be during the day. Ichigo was able to do whatever he wanted and he wanted to go to bed. Renji showed Ichigo to a room and left. Ichigo was so tired he headed straight to the futon.

**Lemon start. If you dont like please skip to end.**

* * *

But Shiro had other plans for the night, he tackled and pinned Ichigo to the futon. "Ichiiiii," Shiro whispered into Ichigo's ear "I haven't seen you in a while."

Ichigo shivered when Shiro licked his ear then nibbled on the lobe. "Sh-Shiro, please. I am tired and I am sorry but I have been busy. Shirooooo." Ichigo whined.

Shiro kissed Ichigo roughly and leaves Ichigo panting and at the loss of words when he pulls back for air "I want, no, need to taste you. Then after we can sleep." Shiro nipped playfully at Ichi's neck then bit down hard on his shoulder and Ichi yelped in pain.

"Shiro…." Ichi complained "don't do that, it hurts." Ichigo tried to push Shiro away, but Shiro held him down firmly and lapped at the blood from the 'wound'.

"But this is my mark. It proves that you belong to me and only me." Shiro explained as he licked nipped and bit lightly. Shiro let go of Ichigo and started to discard their clothing as Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck.

"Shiro… more" Ichigo moaned through his pants as Shiro played and sucked on his nipples. Shiro looked up and grinned and slid one hand down and rubbed the tip of Ichigo's erection teasingly. Shiro loved it when his 'mate' moaned his name and begged for more.

"Shi-Shiro... aah... please hurry." Ichigo begged and Shiro replied by licking his fingers and slid one into Ichi. Ichigo jolted a bit as he felt a finger in him. Then Shiro started to move the finger around stretching him slightly then adding a second one when he felt that Ichigo was relaxed enough. Ichigo moaned in discomfort as he felt a second enter him. As Shiro was stretching Ichi he curled his fingers slightly and rubbed against Ich's prostate. Ichigo gasped and moaned Shiro's name.

"Found it" Shiro stated with a grin. He added a third finger and Ichigo barely felt it because Shiro was rubbing against his prostate every time.

"Shiro hurry. I need you now." Ichigo said. Shiro knew that was a command and didn't need to hear it twice. Shiro pulled his fingers out and spat in his hand then rubbing the spit on his cock. He lined up with Ichigo's entrance. He looked up at Ichi, he may have been a hollow, but he loved his mate and didn't want him to hurt too much because of this. "I am ready." Ichigo said and nodded his head.

Shiro nodded and slowly pushed into Ichigo. Ichi bit his lip trying not to show that he was in pain, it baffled Shiro that no matter how many times they did it before Ichigo was always tight so it hurt but not as much as their first time. When Shiro was seated all the way in he looked up at Ichigo and saw the tears forming in his eyes and licked them away as he rub circles on Ichigo's stomach trying to sooth Ichi.

"Shh, it is ok, I am sorry. It will get better, just relax." Shiro cooed into Ichi's ear softly and Ichigo slowly relaxed a bit. After a couple minutes Ichi nodded for Shiro to continue so Shiro pulled out half way then slowly pushed back in at an angle hoping that it hits that special spot so Ichi would feel pleasure instead of pain.

When Ichi threw his head back and moan loudly Shiro knew he hit it and started going a bit faster keeping that angle and hitting Ichigo's prostate each time. He moved faster and harder as Ichigo's moans and pleas for more made him go wilder. Ichigo writhed in pleasure and moaned more and more as his prostate was hit with every thrust sending him into a more pleasurable state. Shiro moved faster and harder.

"You like that, Ichi, don't you?" Shiro moaned softly as he moved as fast and as hard as he could.

"Yes, oh god yes. I love it. I love you." Ichi moaned loudly as Shiro reached down and started fisting Ichi's cock in time with his own thrusts. "I am so close."

"So am I Ichi." Shiro groaned. "Let's cum together." Shiro moaned and with a few thrusts later they both were Cumming, with each other's names on their lips.

Shiro pulled out and collapsed down on the futon beside Ichi. Ichi blushed as he felt Shiro's seed flow out of him. Shiro got up and got a wet cloth and wiped both of them down. Once they were cleaned off they got under the covers and Shiro pulled Ichigo into his arms and Ichi laid his head down on Shiro's chest.

**Lemon end.**

* * *

"I love you, Shiro." Ichigo sighed in pure bliss then dosed off to sleep in his lover's arms.

Shiro smiled and then whispered "I love you too." Into Ichi's ear and followed him into the land of dreams. What the two didn't know was that they had spectators at the beginning.

Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku came shortly after Ichigo got into his room to see if he wanted to go drinking with them. They heard a thud from within the room and opened the door to see what it was. They cracked open the door just enough to see inside and they saw Ichigo and his hollow kissing. They closed the door quietly in shock.

"Ichigo is gay!" Rangiku exclaimed quietly.

"Apparently" Renji replied.

"With his hollow none the less" Ikkaku added

"Let's go and give them their privacy." Rangiku said

"Yeah what she said" Yumichika agreed

They all left shocked at what they saw and agreed not to tell anyone, but when you get drunk you tend to say things no one needs to hear. In one whole night the word that Ichigo is in love and is sleeping with Shiro was spread throughout the whole Seireitei.

**Sorry if there are some things that are wrong or misspled. This is my first story and lemon. Please review if you would like me to continue with this story. I hope you liked it and again please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update earlier. I have been busy but I hope you all like this chapter. I wanna see if I can get at least one lemon in each chapter. Do you think I can manage that? Ok well enjoy and also Read & Review please.

The next morning…

Shiro and Ichigo were rudely awakened by pounding on the door. Shiro sighed and chuckled a bit as Ichigo franticly got dressed and ran out to see who it was. Shiro pulled on his clothes and went out to the living room only to see Toshiro glaring at Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku. Shiro scowled and stood beside his orange haired soul reaper.

"What's with you guys?" asked Ichigo to the four who had their heads hanging in embarrassment and shame. They all shivered as Toshiro gave them an even colder glare.

"Go on tell them you idiots." The captain sighed.

"We are sorry." They all said in unison.

"What for?" Shiro growled.

"Ummm…" Ikkaku said and looked away. (oh so intellegent)

"We kind of…" Renji started.

Yumichika sighed and said "Last night we were going drinking and we decided to stop by here to see if you wanted to come and…"

Shiro smirks and Ichigo starts to pale.

"We kind of saw you two." Rangiku finished quietly with a blush.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yells as he blushes and pales at the same time.

"We didn't mean to tell." Ikkaku states.

"Yeah. That is why you don't tell them secrets. They get drunk and everyone will know by morning." Toshiro said and there was an air about him that said he had experience with telling them something.

The four hung their heads more and everything went into and awkward silence that was broke from Shiro's laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Ichigo demanded.

"Well now everyone will know you are mine." Shiro snickered.

"Well we better get going. The dunderheads apologized and I also came to tell you there will be a meeting in 3 hours from now." Toshiro said as he dragged the others out to give the lovers some peace.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Ichigo asked looking a bit pale and a slight dusting of blush across his cheeks.

Shiro had to force himself not to pounce Ichigo but he looked so damn cute like that. "Nothing. It is already out there so there is no use hiding."

Ichigo sighed "Alright I suppose we should take showers and then go eat breakfast. There is a kitchen here or we good go the mess hall for food."

"Let's eat here. Your cooking is much better." Shiro explained.

"Ok go take a shower as I start the cooking and when you get out the food should be done then I will go get my shower. What?" Ichi asked when he saw Shiro pout.

"Can't we shower together?" Shiro asked

"No because you will take advantage of that." Ichigo said pointedly and then sighed as Shiro replied with a fine and walked off with his head hung. "Fine." Ichigo sighed.

"Yes!" Shiro cried and picked Ichigo and slung him over his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom.

Ichi yelped and started hitting shiro's back as he was carried then yelped then moaned as Shiro swatted his ass. "Stop moving." He commanded as he hit Ichi's ass again and grinned as he got another moan. He opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in and closed and locked the door behind them then put Ichigo down and wasted no time in undressing both of them then turned on the shower and stepped in with Ichigo in front of him and facing him.

**LEMON **

* * *

Shiro grabbed Ichigo's chin and kissed his colored twin. He licked Ichigo's lips and slid his tongue in when Ichigo opened his mouth for him. He grinned into the kiss when he heard a moan come out of his lover. They broke apart for air and Shiro latched onto Ichigo's neck. He sucked, licked, and bit all over Ichigo's neck. He never left so many marks in obvious places because Ichigo didn't want them to be noticed. As he is doing that he grabbed Ichigo's hips and ground their erections together loving the moan that escaped those bruised lips. Then Shiro smirked and bit down hard, where Ichigo's neck met his shoulder. Just hard enough to not break skin.

"You like that Ichi?" Shiro smirked as he got a lustful moan as an answer. He moved one hand in between them and pumped their cocks together as the other went to Ichigo's ass and teased Ichi's entrance then slipped a finger in and got a loud moan and Ichi's hips bucked up into his hand. Shiro moaned softly as he felt Ichigo bite down on Shiro just like he had done. Shiro chuckled and got down on his knees as he stuck another finger in Ichi and pumped them in and out of him. He licked at the head of the cock that was in front of his face and then brought in into his mouth and sucked lightly before taking more. Ichigo brought his hands down and fisted them into white hair and practically screamed in pleasure as Shiro hummed around his cock and his fingers stuck his prostate at the same time.

Ichigo barely noticed the third finger in him because of that sinful mouth wrapped around his cock that was now deep throating him. He was in pleasure overload and came into shiro's mouth. Shiro pulled off the cock with a pop and spat out Ichi's cum into his hand then rubbed it all over his cock.

Ichigo whined as the fingers left him and was turned around to face the wall and put his hands in front of him and spread his legs wide for Shiro. He wiggled is ass and was rewarded with a swat which he moaned at. "Hurry. Please. I need mmm… that huge cock pounding into my ass. Please Shi." Ichigo moaned sinfully then smirked as he felt two cold hands grab his hips and moaned loudly as he was penetrated by Shiro.

"Oh god Ichi. You are so damn tight and hot. How the hell do you do that?" Shiro moaned as he pushed all the way in without stopping. He paused for a bit then started moving as Ichigo shoved his hips back wanting him to move and move fast.

"Yessss. Tha-ahh-ts it. Harder ohh more." Ichigo moaned loudly as he was pounded into the wall. He brought his hand down and stroked his cock in time with Shiro's trusts which were wild and hard.

"You want more?" Shiro grunted and smirked as he took one hand off of his orange head's hips and slid one finger in with his cock and smirked more as Ichigo bucked wildly and moaned louder. Shiro pounded into Ichi's prostate with ever thrust and added another finger then another and thought that next time he should get a dildo for something like this.

"Shirooooo!" Ichigo moaned out as his back arched and came into his hand and on the wall. Shiro pulled his fingers out and pounded ruthlessly into Ichigo then came with a grunt of Ichigo and thrust lazily as he rode out is orgasm.

**END LEMON**

* * *

"Mmmm. I am glad I let you do this now." Ichigo hummed as he was still in the afterglow. Then kissed Shiro "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on. Let's get washed up." Shiro said as he grabbed the soap and they took turns washing each other then they dried off and dressed and went to go fix some breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hope you like the picture for this story. The picture is neshiro's on deviantart. Here is the link to their page . I am so happy you guys love this. Also coming up soon I am not going to update as soon as I am like this because of school but anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please READ & REVIEW.

At the meeting….

Shiro and Ichigo walk through the door and see everyone is already there.

"Hey guys." Ichigo greeted. He raised a questioning eyebrow at them as the guys stared and some of the females blushed a bit. "What's going on?" he asked curiously. Shiro just smirked and placed an arm around Ichi's waist which made the strawberry blush and Shiro chuckle.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Shunsui snickered and he and Jushiro chuckled while some others snickered and Ichi just glared at them.

The head captain just cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Now is not the time for small talk. Kurosaki you and the hollow may stand beside Lieutenant Abarai." Ichigo shuffled over beside Renji and scowled when he saw that Renji was snickering and Shiro smirking.

'What the hell is so damn funny!?' Ichi thought.

"The reason for this is that we may have found where Muramasa and the others have been hiding. Tomorrow we will attack today I want everyone to get ready. That's all meeting dismissed." Once he said that there was chatter everywhere as they left the meeting hall.

Rukia was waiting outside for them she ran up to Renji and the two berries. She giggled at Ichigo then said. "Nice hickeys Ichigo. You sure are proud of them the way you are showing them off." Then she and Renji busted out laughing as Ichigo turned all red and then smacked a laughing/smirking Shiro upside the head. Then tried to adjust his shihakushō so it covered up most of the marks except for a big red mark where Shiro bit him, but Shiro just didn't care if the bite mark on himself was showing. He thought it showed that Ichi was his and he was Ichi's so he was proud to show it off.

"It is still not doing much strawberry." Renji said and laughed louder as Ichigo went full blush then said between fits of laughter "You really look like a strawberry now." Rukia laugh more at this statement then nodded in agreement. Shiro snickered then wrapped his arms around a pissed off and embarrassed Ichigo.

"You are so cute, MY little strawberry." He whispered into Ichigo's ear then licked the bite mark. Ichigo shivered and bit back a moan. Shiro smirked as the other two slowly calmed down from their laughter. Shiro kept his arms around Ichi's waist and his head on the berry's shoulder.

"Ok anyway. What did the head captain say?" rukia asked.

"We found the hideout of Muramasa. We are heading out tomorrow." Shiro said

"Ok then. I will go now have fun you two." She grabbed Renji and dragged him away heading towards what might be the training area.

"You heard the short one." Shiro grinned and lick Ichigo's ear "Let's have some fun."

Ichigo shivered then said softly. "You perverted horny hollow."

"Yeah but I am your perverted horny hollow" He replied as he ground his crotch against Ichi's ass which made him moan softly. Shiro grinned and took that as his queue and picked him up bridle style and used shunpo to get back to their room but what they didn't know was that rukia and Renji were around the corner taking pictures and laughing quietly.

Once they got to their room they started leaving a trail of clothes to the bedroom. They were kissing hotly and rubbing and groping anything they could reach of the other. The back of Ichi's knees hit the bed and he fell backward with Shiro on top of himthen thay broke apart from the kiss.

**LEMON**

* * *

They moved to the middle of the bed and got in the 69 position. Ichigo lapped up the pre cum off of the head of shiro's cock. If Ichigo wasn't holding onto shiro's hips he would have had the cock down his throat in seconds. Ichi wrapped his tongue around the head and drew it into his mouth and sucked on it slowly as the tip if his tongue teased the slit. Shiro moaned and tried to thrust more into the warm, wet, sinful mouth around his cock. Shiro slowly and teasingly took all of Ichigo's cock into his mouth and sucked on it slowly as his tongue rubbed the underside of the sweet cock. He bobbed his head deep throating Ichigo ever other bob of his head.

Shiro moaned around Ichigo's cock which made Ichigo moan and send pleasurable vibrations to his cock as Ichigo started mimicking what Shiro was doing to him. Shiro slid two fingers into his berry's ass and was rewarded with a loud moan and shiro's eyes rolled up in his head from the pleasure and started bobbing his head faster and sucking harder. He pumped his fingers in and out, slow then faster, soft then harder, knowing that it would make Ichigo go crazy. Just before Ichigo could cum he squeezed around the base of the orange haired beauty's cock, successfully stopping his orgasm and got a groan and had to hold down Ichi's hips. He added another finger and started to abuse Ichigo's prostate making Ichigo pull off of shiro's cock and practically scream in pleasure and frustration that he couldn't cum. –Shiro pulled off of Ichigo's cock, pulled his fingers out, and got up off him. He flipped Ichigo over onto his stomach. He lifted up the hips so Ichi's ass was in the air.

"Come on spread them for me Ichi." Shiro purred as he pumped his cock slowly watching Ichigo as he laid his front half onto a pillow and reach back with both hands and spread his ass cheeks for Shiro. Said hollow moaned at the sight and leaned down and licked at Ichigo's hole making Ichigo buck his hips. Shiro slapped Ichigo's ass and commanded "Don't move your hips." All he got was a nod.

Shiro teased the hole with the tip of his cock making Ichigo groan in frustration that he wasn't getting filled. Then suddenly Shiro thrust forward burying himself deep within Ichigo on the first thrust making Ichigo moan loudly. Shiro started out with a brutal pace and was thrusting harder and faster loving the sound coming from his lovers rose petal like lips. Ichigo brought his hands down to stroke his cock but got a spank to the ass and Shiro growling into his ear "You are not allowed to do that unless I say." Then he playfully nibbled on Ichi's ear making him moan more.

"Please Shi. Please fuck ahh me faster. Ohh god more Shi. Please." Ichigo begged and Shiro was more than happy to comply and fucked him as hard and as fast as he could. He brought one of his hands that was on the orange head's hips and stocked his berry's cock in time with his wild thrusts. Ichigo screamed Shiro name as he came into shiro's hand and Shiro groaned as Ichigo tightened around him and he moaned out Ichigo's name as he came deep inside Ichigo. Shiro and Ichigo flopped down onto their side with Shiro still inside of his Ichi and they spooned as they both drifted off to sleep.

**END LEMON**

* * *

They both murmured 'I love you' to each other before sleep over took them.

When the two woke up they noticed it was lunch time so they got cleaned up and changed and cooked lunch together. They ate then went to train and get ready for the next day. After training they went to some hot springs to relax. The two cuddled a bit then went to go eat some supper back in their room. They ate cuddled some more then went to bed. They were too tired and worn out to do anything so they snuggled up with each other and fell asleep.


	4. Author's Note

Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in like forever. I have been trying to find more inspiration, trying to bring back my thoughts but I'm having a little trouble. I might consider putting it up for adoption but IDK. I would love some thoughts on this. I currently don't have a computer of my own so I am using my brother's older one so I might not be able to type much on this but I will try. Kudos to all of you that have stuck with this story.


End file.
